Beliefs
by The-Orthodox
Summary: InuKag: Kikyo suicides when she sees that noone will believe her theory that humans and demons can live together in peace. Will Kagome take up where Kikyo left off?
1. Suicide

**A/N: **Yay! A new fanfic! ((crickets start chirping)) oooookaay... So I realize that noone actually reads my stories, save for my friends of course... but... IT'S JUST NOT THE SAME!... :( Now I feel all sad... Oh well, on with my unworthy attempt at writing a fic. Hurray...

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna put this here once so listen up. Inuyasha is** _NOT _**mine so don't go accusing me of attempting to steal Inuyasha from its rightful owner by changing my name to hers over the internet... 'Cuz I'm not... Really... Yeah...

Beliefs

Chap 1: Suicide

Kikyo stood at the very edge of her village, staring up into the sky as the rain washed away her tears. She didn't wish it to come to this, but she knew it was inevitable. The villagers just wouldn't listen. They scolded her for believing such things. Humans and demons living together in harmony? Bah! They figured it would've been easier in both mind and body, safer for they're families in the case of the humans, and simpler for both speicies to stay as far away from each other.

Kikyo didn't believe that. She never would.

And she earnestly hoped that a certain individual didn't either.

She looked down at the ground, only to spot her right hand. The appendage was dripping crimson from manually shattering a window from a deserted house not too far a walk away. She took a shard almost as long as the space from her wrist to her hand. She eagerly wished it needent come to this, she thought once more. But she rationized that the villagers would eventually be comming to her house to "get her", only to never find her. She would be dead to the world by the time they found out.

'They all hate me, they wouldn't care' she thought for only the hundredth time that day. She was the outcast, the one who thought things others didn't. 'But why should that matter? Everyone has the right to think what they wanted' She stopped and took the time to chuckle. 'Rights? What rights?'

The girl had midnight black hair cut into an uneven disarray topped off with split ends. She also sported chesnut eyes dimmed and puffy from heartbreak, hurt, and tears. She paced around the ground she was walking on, hoping, silently hoping that she could somehow delay this from happening. She tried to think of someone who would be sad if she left, in the hopes that she might be able to stay with said person. Nobody came to mind. Her parents were dead so she was taken in by the village as an orphan, she had no friends. The only person who came to mind was...

She stopped in midthought. He wouldn't be there for her. There was no way he would care even if he tried. More tears came to her eyes. She loved him and he didn't care. He more or less thought of her as a part-time companion, not a friend and hardly a lover. It was more of a job than anything else, and it was about time she quit.

Her right hand, which was grasping tighly at a razor sharp shard of glass, hovered over her stomach. The makeshift knife was cutting into her palms, drawing even more blood. It didn't matter anyway; it would all be over soon, all the pain would instantly disintegrate.

'It will all be over soon' she thought, and inwardly smiled. It was about time too. It was a wonder why people didnt do this all the time. 'Oh yeah...' she thought, 'They have people who care for them.'

Kikyo didn't waste anymore time as she plunged the piece of glass into her stomach. The pain was intense, yet over in a breath. All thoughts escaped her mind, but she managed to hang onto one and said it outloud as her last intention.

"Inuyasha..."

A pair of golden irises stared down atKikyo from the top of a tree, heavy laden with snow from yesterday. It was a cold winter, he thought, as a breeze slipped by him.

He wondered what she was doing out here. He had followed her to this place, the whole while watching from atop houses as he saw her and her tattered cloak swiftly moving through the houses of her village, and comming to a stop beside a house near a wild open field. He winced when he saw her smash her fist though a glass window, and looked on with a confused expresion as she picked up a piece from the debris, cluched it to herself and ran into the woods.

He followed, his red haori fluttering in the wind around him; his aura clearly showed he was worried. He stopped as he saw her pacing around in a clearing deep within the woods, tears freely streaming down her face. He wanted so much to comfort her and take all her pain and sadness away. He vowed he would kill whoever was responsible for her pain unbeknowst to him that it was infact partially his fault for all this. He watched silently as he saw her bring the shard to her stomach.

His eyes went wide as he put two and two together and figured that she was commiting suicide, he attemted to yell her name to stop her from doing this, but it was too late. As she stabbed herself she fell to the already blooded ground it was then that she said one word.

"Inuyasha..."

He leaped over to her earnestly hoping she was alive, he checked her heartbeat. Nothing. Her pulse. Nothing. Her breath. Nothing!

He punched the ground and made a giant hole with his fist. Damn her for not telling him! He could've helped her in her time of need! But nooo, she had to be a moron and try to take on her pain all alone! God how he hated her. But that was a lie, he could never hate one as kind, beautiful and intellectual as her. Even in her pain, she showed no outward signs of grief. She was strong, as strong as anyone could ever be. Noone, not even a goddess could surpass her in anything. Wait... that didn't come out right. She _was_ a goddess, a beautiful one at that.

He decided to give her a burial as repayment for her company, and vowed that he would never forget her though all eternity. When it was all over he said just one thing as he was about to leave.

"Kikyo..."

**A/N: **Yay! Whoo hoo! I liked this story WAY better than my last one. And I'm sorry to all the Kikyo haters out there, I didn't mean for her to be all... Uhh unbitchy, ugg i need a better word... But I don't think that she was all that evil before her death, in fact i kinda like her... She kinda reminds me of Sessho... Or as we all LOVE to call him! Fluffy! YAY!

Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if i got at least 5 -10 reveiws from ppl other than my school friends... 'Cuz I already know they'll review lots lol. But, if i don't get at least 5 - 10 reviews i ain't continueing this... So be warned... Well maybe I'll update if I feel like it...

Kawaii says: oo moo (which translates to 'see ya' in cow language lol)


	2. FRIGGEN PERVERTS!

**A/N: **YAY!! I finnally decided to update!! Arn't you so happy?! (( crickets start chirping once again)) ... Eh heh... ahem... so... Due to being a new addition to Little Flower Academy and adjusting to high school, I havn't found much time to update this. Considering LFA has high academic standings, it is only natural that i have a multitude of homework. Please bare with me.

Belifes

Chap 2: FRIGGEN PERVERTS!!

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the wood that was his own. A sour, depressed expression rested on his countanance. It had been 11 months since Kikyo's death, and he was still like he was almost a year ago. Vengeful.

Inuyasha hated the villagers, hated the demons, but most of all hated himself. The villagers were easy to hate, they had caused Kikyo to do this. The demons were hated becasue they had caused so much pain. One demon even tried to rape Kikyo! But Inuyasha hated himself because he hadn't been there to stop the source of Kikyo's pain.

His legs guided him to the outskirts of Kikyo's village, and he stopped for a second wondering why he was here, but decided that it would be fun to kill some worthless villagers. All of them!

Inuyasha sped through Kikyo's village, destruction waking in his path. Villager's screams of agony filled his unhearing ears. Inuyasha held no remorse for the ignorant humans, to him they were just frantic ants who's homes he had destroyed. The black and brown ants were the woman and children, they were usless. The flying were the men trying to get the defenceless away from the scene. The red were the bravest, courageous archers and warriors attempting to do him in even thought it was usless.

Inuyasha stared at the scattered mess with a birds-eye veiw and saw one flying ant attempting to run away with the women, Inuyasha saw that it was the mayor and grabbed him by the neck.

"So... where do you think you're going?"

No responce.

Inuyasha squeezed harder. "I _said_, where do you think you're going?"

"I - I was just h - helping the women f - find their way" He stammered. At this moment, everyone else stopped to see Inuyasha with the mayor.

"Keh, ya right. The why were you staring at _that _womans ass?" Inuyasha took the time to point a clawed finger at a blushing maiden. That was when the murmurs broke out.

"Ah! How could he?! Kira was married!" said a woman in a hushed voice.

"And to think, I payed him my taxes."

"I knew he was just like one of those bums on the street."

"I used to look up to him!!" cried a child.

"Now, it looks to me, you havn't found many who like you," sneered Inuyasha.

"Damn it to hell!!" The mayor screamed as he transformed into a mage demon. His eyes gleamed red as he hurled an enery blast at a dazed hanyou's chest and pinned him to a tree.

"See how you like having humans stare at you in mock distain now, you filthy half breed," the mage laughed. But his maniacle laughter died down to a shrill whistle as the air in his lungs left his body when Inuyasha slashed the mages neck he was still grasping onto as he was pinned to a tree. The last he saw was villagers cheering the warriors and archers for "killing both demons" as he lost conciousness and was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start. She felt strange for a minute before realizing that it was a Saturday. She looked out her window and could still see the early morning dew settling on the blades of grass, the shadows playing games with the trees and her eyes, and a beautiful sunrise peeking out from behind her house. The reds and oranges were just so serene she belived any artist within the area beholding it would want to paint, but she wasn't an artist so she shruged it off. It was the best time of the day, and today was one of the rare days in which her body would let her get up...

Kagome was still slightly groggy as she made her way to her alarm clock sitting atop her dresser. Oh, it was 6am, thats nice... 6 AM?! Now this was strange, on Saturdays she usually woke up around 12 pm. There just had to be a logical explanation for this.

Maybe, her subconcious could smell her mom's cooking or maybe, there was a draft flowing freely from her window or MAYBE, aliens were sending her siganls from outer space... Wait, that wasn't logical.

Ding Dong!

Or maybe she had a sixth sence that the mailman would come...

DING DONG!!

And annoy the hell out of her!!

"Shut the hell up. I'm comming." She muttered as she trudged down the stairs, down the hallway, turned into the living room, then opened the door.

"Yeah, whadaya want?" Her mother would have scolded her for speaking inappropriatly to the mailman.

The mailman just stared.

"Uh, hello?" She waved her hands infront of his face. Mailmen were becoming increasingly stupid by the day...

The mailman just stared at her with a light blush tinting his cheeks. Kagome didn't understand what he was staring at so she looked down at herself. Aww shit! She forgot to button up her pajama top when she left her room! And it also didn't help at all that she was a size D without a bra on.

"You PERVERT!" She screeched as she snatched the letter out of the blishing man's hands and slammed the door in his face. Stupid horny bastards never know how to be polite and not stare. Didn't their mothers ever teach them of these things?!

Kagome shruged and opened the letter, she recognized it to be an occupation letter to... She sniggered. Kawaii High! She fell on the floor laughing histerically. What a queer name! Only freaks would go there! She bottled up the remainder of her mirth and took the time to read the letter.

"You Kagome Higurashi are hereby required to attend Kawaii High as your recent professors have informed us of your high academic standings..." SHIT!! This means she'd have to leave Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi just to go to a stupid preppy school! Life truly sucks!

Unbeknownst to her a couple of high school seniors males were watching the whole thing from the window, sniggering and giving each other high 5's.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Whoo!! This chappie was longer than the other!! And I'm sorry for the delay in the fic, but i've been awfully lazy these past 2 months... ((ducks from flying tomatoes)) DON'T HATE ME! Old habits are hard to break...

o.O Tomatoes can fly?

oo moo!! **:P**...


End file.
